Dick Grayson is homosexual
by GeneratorCat
Summary: Dick is outed and Wally is whipped. Sequel to 'Dick Grayson is happy'
1. Chapter 1

"Dick Grayson is homosexual."

Robin laughs around a spoonful of cereal. "You didn't catch on to that already? That's sad, dude."

Rolling his eyes, Kid Flash waves a magazine. "That's what this says. There's an article about you and your boyfriend. A very handsome, mysterious redheaded boy."

"It says you're handsome?"

"Well not exactly, but it's strongly implied. Anyway, you've been outed, sweet cheeks."

Dick shrugs. "Well okay. Not like it was some big secret."

"We should go out today. Go eat or shopping or something."

"Why?"

"We need to give them a better picture than this." Wally scrutinizes the picture disapprovingly. "It's all blurry. You can't see how utterly handsome I am. Which is why they didn't say it outright."

"Why does it matter?"

"Come on, you gotta give the fan girls what they want. Oh, oh! We should 'get caught' doing silly things. It'll be hilarious."

Dick's grin promises trouble. "We should do something that would annoy Bruce."

"Are you kidding me?" Wally looks around incredulously. "You _want_ to get Batman mad? At me, the boyfriend who is defiling his only child?"

"KF, you're not defiling me."

"Tell him that!"

"I have."

"Well do it again. I can feel his wrath through that damn cowl. It's scary."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you if he tries anything."

"No, you won't, you little liar. You will laugh your fine ass off and watch him tear me apart."

Dick can't deny that with any credibility. "It would be entertaining. Anyway, what should we get caught doing that would be wondrously scandalous?"

"I'm not doing anything that will aggravate Batman."

"Okay, we won't try for that."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That fake innocent look. You know full well what you're doing with those blue eyes of yours. No wonder Batman is always pissed off, he has to deal with you every day."

"That's hurtful." Dick pouts.

"Suck in that lip right now."

"Or what?"

Wally realizes he has nothing with which to threaten Dick. He realizes he has no power in this relationship. He is so whipped.

Dick cackles and leans over the table to kiss Wally.

Wally realizes he doesn't mind being whipped.

"Okay, we can do whatever you want, Boy Wonderful. We can freaking take the Batmobile for a joyride if you want to."

"Really?" Robin lights up, hopeful and mischievous and beautiful and deadly.

"You will be the end of me, babe. But hey, it'll be a fun ride."

"More likely Babs will be the end of you."

"But I haven't done anything!" Wally whines, throwing his hands up.

"Keep it that way and you might survive."

"Being your boyfriend is terrifying. It's dangerous. But it would be even more dangerous to leave you. Bats and Babs would hunt me down mercilessly."

"Isn't it wonderful? Not to mention what I would do to you."

Wally drops his head onto the table with a loud thump. "Please stop. I really can't handle this conversation anymore."

"Okay, okay." Dick reaches over and soothingly pets Wally's lovely red hair. "Do you still want to go out?"

"Whatever you want, dude."

"Hungry?"

Wally perks up. "Always."

"We could go to that Mexican karaoke place in Gotham."

"Karaoke?"

"Yeah. We can sing something funny wearing those sombreros they have and make fools of ourselves. Someone will be sure to record it and post it all over the internet."

"Okay. That sounds fun."

"Awesome. You like how I made it seem as though you had a choice in the matter?"

Wally crosses his arms. "I'm whipped, you don't have to be a dick about it, Dick."

"Oh, stop pouting."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll sick Batman and Barbara on you."

Wally immediately sucks in his lip.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: If you haven't already read my story 'Shake it off', I recommend you go do that first. It's not imperative, but it will make this funnier. Thanks again for all the support with these stories!

Bruce walks into his office at Wayne Enterprises and finds it overflowing with flowers, fruit baskets, giant teddy bears, candy boxes, and cards. He shoves his way through to his desk, tied to which are three dozen multicolored balloons. Sitting down in the desk chair, he takes a minute to drink his coffee and wonder where all of this came from and why.

Batman's communicator beeps and he answers, "Hello."

"Hey," Flash says. "You may want to check YouTube."

"I have a more pressing situation to deal with right now than a funny video."

"Balloons and fruit baskets?"

"…yes."

"Yeah. Check YouTube." Flash disconnects the call. Bruce turns on his computer and pulls up YouTube. He doesn't have to wonder which video Flash wanted him to see because the very first one on the homepage is titled, "Dick Grayson and boyfriend singing". With a growing feeling of impending doom, he clicks on it and sneaks a chocolate covered cherry candy from a nearby box while the video loads.

It starts shakily as the person recording moves to get a better angle. A brightly decorated stage is shown, adorned with piñatas and sombreros and Bruce recognizes the Mexican karaoke restaurant. There are three people on the stage, a man about twenty five years old and then two teenaged boys. The man is holding a microphone and says, "Okay, okay, so, for those few people who don't already know, can you tell us your name?"

He points the microphone at one of the boys, the one with dark hair and bright blue eyes who answers, "Dick Grayson."

The crowd cheers, mostly the girls. The microphone is trust to the other boy, a redhead who says, "Wally West."

"And what are you two gonna sing for us tonight?"

Dick leans forward and grins. "Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera."

The crowd erupts with hoops and hollers and laughter and cooing. The man hands each of the boys their own microphone and steps of the stage. Dick smiles and waves, obviously loving the attention from the audience. He says, "Before we start, we would like to send very happy birthday wishes to Bruce Wayne and Barry Allen! Their birthdays are tomorrow, everyone feel free to send them something! I happen to know Brucie _loves _chocolate covered cherries."

The music starts. Piano notes turn into a computerized pop beat. Dick sings first, starting off with a beautiful riff. Hearing how amazing he is, the crowd erupts in cheers yet again. Dick sings the first verse, smooth and passionate and verging on sexy.

_I feel like I've been locked up tight  
>For a century of lonely nights<br>Waiting for someone to release me  
>You're lickin' your lips<br>And blowing kisses my way  
>But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away<br>Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...)_

Dick sways in time to the beat, not quite dancing. Yet.

_Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go  
>Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no<em>

Wally joins in at the chorus, harmonizing. They clearly had worked out the arrangement beforehand to get it right. Wally's voice wasn't quite as good as Dick's, but he holds his own.

_If you wanna be with me  
>Baby there's a price to pay<br>I'm a genie in a bottle  
>You gotta rub me the right way<em>

The boys turn, singing to each other rather than the audience._  
>If you wanna be with me<br>I can make your wish come true  
>You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah)<br>Gotta like what you do_

Wally takes over the next verse, belting it out sincerely.

_The music's fading and the lights down low  
>Just one more dance and then we're good to go<br>Waiting for someone  
>Who needs me<br>Hormones racing at the speed of light  
>But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight<br>Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...)_

The chorus starts again and by now they are both dancing seductively and giving the performance their all. It repeats twice more and the songs ends. The boys bow, laughing, and are met with outrageous applause. The video ends as they exit the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

"So was daddy Bats mad?" Wally asks, punching buttons on the game controller vigorously.

Dick shrugs, eyes glued to the screen.

"What does that mean?"

"He never said anything about it."

"…And what does _that_ mean?"

"Not sure. That's never happened before."

"Oh my God," Wally sighs, running a hand through his hair. "He's going to kill me. He's silently planning my demise as we speak."

"You think I don't already have a plan for that?" Bruce says, suddenly standing behind them. Wally jolts, dropping his controller. Dick laughs, unfazed, and takes advantage of the opportunity, killing Wally's character and winning the match. "I have contingency plans prepared for everyone."

Wally bolts to his feet and faces Bruce, stammering, "Oh. Well of course. I mean, you're always prepared. For everything. So. That's good." He laughs nervously.

"So what's up?" Dick turns off the game and stands next to Wally.

"I would like to talk with Wallace."

"Okay," Dick says, wary.

"Alone."

"Oh," Dick says, unnerved.

"Follow me," Bruce commands and he walks away, knowing the boy will come.

"Dick. Oh my God, _Dick_. What do I _do_?"

"Follow him," Dick says, nudging Wally forward.

"But- I. He's gonna…"

"Calm down." Dick takes hold of Wally's face, one hand on each cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. He repeats, "Calm down. He won't actually hurt you. Just answer his questions honestly and respectfully. Then afterward I'll take you out for ice cream."

"O-okay. Thanks."

"Now go." Dick plants a quick kiss and lets go.

Wally runs to catch up with Bruce, who enters the manor library. The room is huge and silent accept for the echo of Wally's footsteps. Not Bruce's of course, because he's a ninja and is creepy like that, never making noise. Bruce moves to the far side of the room to the giant window. Sitting in a leather chair set before the window, he gestures for Wally to sit in the one across from him.

Wally complies. He wills himself to remain still, desperate not to appear too frightened. "So…" he says, wanting to fill the off-putting silence. His voice sounds small and weak in the oppressive room and he thinks Bruce chose this room for that very reason. He clears his throat and tries to muster a bit more power in his shaky voice. "What did you want to talk about?"

Regarding the boy calmly, Bruce doesn't speak for a long moment. Long enough that Wally shifts uncomfortably, looking away. Finally, he says, "You're afraid."

Although it's not quite a question, Wally still feels the need to confirm, "Yes." He briefly considered lying but Dick had warned him to answer honestly. And surely Batman would know Wally was lying, he's obviously terrified.

Bruce nods approvingly. "I'll skip the part where I threaten you as it is unnecessary."

"Very much so, sir." Wally thinks Bruce's lip might have twitched in amusement but it's gone in an instant.

"I'm sure you know that Dick likes to… play. I know often you are an accomplice to his pranks."

"Am I in trouble?"

Bruce doesn't answer that but instead says, "If you are to be in a relationship with Dick, you will take on some responsibilities. One of which will be to keep him in check. Make sure his pranks don't go too far."

Wally wants to agree to Bruce's terms, agree to anything he wants, but that wouldn't be honest. "Um. I can't do that, sir."

The man's eyebrows rise slightly.

"It's not that I'm refusing," Wally quickly amends, "It's just that I can't. Dick does what he wants regardless of what I say. I mean, you know how he is. He pouts and flashes those sad eyes and I don't really have much choice but to do what he wants." He is embarrassed to admit to Batman how very whipped he is. Oh well. He abandoned his pride long ago. "I didn't even want to do that karaoke thing. Sorry for that by the way."

This time Bruce's almost smile stays long enough for Wally to be certain it was there at all. "Very well," the man states simply, as if that was exactly the answer he expected. Moving on the next line of questioning, he says, almost daring Wally to contradict him, "I trust you two have not advanced far physically."

For a moment Wally is unsure of Bruce's meaning.

He clarifies, "Sexually."

Wally feels himself go red all over and wants so very badly to hide behind his giant chair. Or maybe jump out the window. "No! We haven't. We don't… do anything. Well, some things. I mean we kiss but. Nothing-" Wally spits out the word, "Sexual. I wouldn't ever. Not _ever_ ever, I guess eventually we will, but not now 'cause he's fourteen, you know. So not for a while." He knows he's rambling but cannot manage to stop himself. "I don't have it planned out or anything, but we will wait. But it's not like I think about it all the time. Sometimes, cause how can I not? But-" Internally he screams at himself, _Oh God, I did not just say that,_ _shut up shut up!_ Wally ceases his progressively horrifying rant by slapping a hand over his stupid mouth.

The room is eerily silent and then soft cackling is heard through the tall wooden door. Wally's eyes shoot wide and he emits a sharp squeak because of course Dick has been listening this whole time. Bruce is somewhat upset at Wally's confession but mostly amused at his embarrassment and he probably knew Dick was eavesdropping.

Bruce continues the conversation, ignoring Dick. "As I said before, I won't threaten you. However, I am telling you-" he leans forward ominously- "there will be no touching."

Because he speaks before he thinks, Wally asks, "Until when?"

Eyes narrowing dangerously, the man growls, "That time is so far from now, you needn't be concerned."

All Wally can manage is to nod.

Bruce holds his intimidating position for another minute before leaning back. Folding his hands in his lap he says, "Now, as for your professional relationship. When you are on missions, I expect you to act professionally. Do not allow your romantic relationship to interfere. More importantly, Robin and Kid Flash are _not_ involved. If Dick Grayson and Wally West get together at the same time as Robin and Kid Flash -two sets of a dark haired and a red headed boys of approximately the same age- the connection would not be difficult to piece together."

"I understand."

"I'm glad. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Wally forces himself to leave the room at a normal pace rather than zip out as fast as speedsterly possible. He opens the door to find Dick in the hall, beaming.

"He likes you."

"Oh shut up."

"No, I'm serious," Dick insists as they walk down the hall. "He could have made that much worse than it was. Especially when you said you think about me-"

"Can we please forget about that?"

Laughing, Dick shakes his head. "I cannot believe you told _Batman_ you fantasize about his son! I actually thought for a second he would cut off your-"

"Dick!"

"Yeah, that!"

Wally groans, pleading, "Please stop. I think I've been mortified enough for one day."

"You're right. Good job keeping it together. Sorta." Dick leans up to kiss Wally's cheek. "Let's go get that ice cream."

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

"So how did Barry react?"

Wally pulls his keychain from his pocket and searches for the right one. "He thought it was funny, actually. And hey, he can never have enough candy and fruit baskets. Speedsters need to eat, ya know." Finding the correct key, he inserts it into the lock, turns, and opens the front door, ushering Dick inside. Wally steps in after and shuts the door behind them.

"Yes, I know, I'm dating one. I have a new-found respect for your Aunt Iris."

Wally calls out, "I'm home!"

A voice coming from the back of the cozy house replies, "In the kitchen."

The boys enter the kitchen and find The Flash munching on a pizza. "Hey, guys," he says. "I just got home. Big fire downtown."

Taking a slice a pizza, Wally asks, "Everyone okay?"

"Oh yeah, I got 'em outta there in a flash."

Dick rolls his eyes and Wally laughs.

The Flash disappears and is back an instant later, showered and dressed now as Barry Allen. Resuming his feasting upon the pizza, he says, "So I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you about… this." He waves a slice at the boys.

"Aha!" Wally lights up, pointing triumphantly at Dick. "Now it's your turn for the embarrassing talk with your boyfriend's father-figure."

"Um, not quite," Barry interjects, devouring the last of the pizza.

Dick giggles as Wally slumps, crestfallen. Throwing his hands in the air, he cries, "Oh, come on! I have to do this again? And why aren't you talking to Dick?"

"He's welcome to stay and be a part of this-"

"Yes, please," Dick chirps.

"-But he is not the one I'm… concerned about."

"_Concerned about?_ What do you think I'm doing that would make you concerned? And if anyone should be concerning you, it's him!" Wally flails toward Dick. "He's the one with all the power in this relationship." Looking over, Wally sees Dick has put up a most affective innocently affronted face. Wally wants to both kiss and slap that face.

Barry sighs heavily. "Look, kid, you're older. You carry more responsibility in this. He may 'have all the power' about stuff like what movie you watch or where you go eat, but those are just the small things. When it comes to the big stuff, that's on you. Since you're older, you will be the first to… reach that age." He peers pleadingly at Wally, hoping he won't be forced to go into detail. Unfortunately, Wally doesn't quite catch what his uncle is throwing out so Barry goes on. "You will want to have sex and he will still be too young and you're going to have to control yourself and be patient."

Wally pulls out a chair from the kitchen table and slumps into it, dropping his head on the table and covering it with his arms.

"In fact, you are sixteen; I'm sure this is already a problem for you," Barry adds.

Patting Wally's back, Dick confirms, "Oh it is. He told Bruce that he _thinks_ about me."

Barry goes rigid. "You said _what?_"

"It was an accident," Wally whines.

Barry glances around room as if he expects Batman to come crashing through the window any second. Dick reassures him, "Don't worry, Bruce likes him. He let it slide."

"Wow." Barry shakes his head in disbelief and then recovers from the fear and laughs and laughs and then laughs some more.

Glaring at his uncle, Wally says dryly, "Yes, it was truly hilarious. So it's been established there will be no touching. Is there anything else?"

Still chuckling, Barry replies, "Just be careful with your pranks. Don't test Bruce's already miraculous good-will toward you."

"Tell him that!" Wally points accusatorily at Dick. "I'm just being dragged along for the ride and you people think I'm driving the damn car."

"It's okay, Barry," Dick says soothingly, "I'll keep him in line."

"Good. Thank you, Dick."

Wally grabs Dick's arm and drags him to the door. "That's it, we are getting more ice cream. You are buying me all the ice cream. The entire shop of ice cream."

As he is pushed through the front doorway, Dick calls out, "Bye, Barry!"

The man answers, "You two have fun. But not too much fun, Wally!"


End file.
